Godzilla VS Smaug
Godzilla vs. Smaug is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Godzilla vs. The Hobbit! Which fire breathing, all powerful lizard is deadliest? Beginning Boomstick: Yeah, gigantic lizard fight! Wiz: Gigantic lizards are a common trait in most monster movie media, and sometimes they'll even sneak in movies not even about monsters. Boomstick: And to make this fair since most Godzillas stomp, we will be using the 2014 Godzilla. Wiz: Like Godzilla, the King of the Kaiju Boomstick: And Smaug, Hobbit's deadly dragon. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle? Godzilla Wiz: When the evil alien monster M.U.T.O. invaded earth and the humans were hopeless against it, one monster decided to help. Boomstick: Enter Godzilla! Wiz: Though Godzilla has no confirmed origin, it can probably be assumed that this version has the same origin as the others. Boomstick: Well, maybe not Zilla, 'cause that was a piece of shit! Wiz: Anyway, 2014 Godzilla is already a powerful force, being at least 394 feet tall. Boomstick: Jesus, are you sure pitting him against Smaug was a good idea, Wiz? Wiz: Don't worry, Boomstick. Boomstick: Anyway, Godzilla is armed with razor sharp claws, a tail that can be used like Indiana's whip and the infamous Atomic Breath. Where's my dropkick, Legendary?! Wiz: Godzilla can easily lift up buildings and can survive stuff that normal people couldn't like explosions. Boomstick: Godzilla has defeated the evil alien known as M.U.T.O, survived a City Level explosion with NO injuries and is Supersonic in reaction speed. Man, this Godzilla is lame. Wiz: However, despite looking like a living weapon, the Lizard King does have some flaws. Boomstick: Too much pain will cause him to faint and he's not very fast or smart compared to the other Godzillas. Wiz: But he's still WAY better than Zilla, eh Boomstick? Boomstick: That I can agree with! Godzilla does his famous roar Smaug Wiz: Long ago, Smaug was attracted to King Thrór's wealth and decided to go after him. Boomstick: Are you sure that's not Thor the Thunder God? Wiz: Moving on, Smaug decided it was a good idea to murder thousands of elves and take over the town of Dale and shake and pound the Lonely Mountain. Boomstick: And then he got killed by an arrow! Wiz: Not that fast, Boomstick! Boomstick: What, do you REALLY want to read the Hobbit books all over again? Wiz: ...... Boomstick: Anyway, Smaug's main way of attacking is his fire breath, just like your average, fictional dragon! Wiz: Not quite Boomstick. You see, Smaug actually has to refuel his fire once he uses this. Boomstick: WHAT! Wiz: I know, it sounds outrageous, but it takes Smaug 15-20 seconds to refuel his fire, but he's not hopeless without it. Boomstick: Smaug also has razor sharp claws, a gaping jaw, and wings, just like your average, fictional dragon! Wiz: He also can trick his foes easily into making the wrong move, and he has AMAZING vision. He can see even the tiniest of items, like his golden coins. Boomstick: However, Smaug has little actual combat experience, and his weak spot is a hole in his armory chest from where the arrow in the book killed him. Wiz: Doesn't sound like a stomp now, does it Boomstick? Boomstick: It actually sounds kinda close. Smaug: Revenge! Revenge! The King under the Mountain is dead and where are his kin that dare seek revenge? Girion Lord of Dale is dead, and I have eaten his people like a wolf among sheep, and where are his sons' sons that dare approach me? I kill where I wish and none dare resist. I laid low the warriors of old and their like is not in the world today. Then I was but young and tender. Now I am old and strong, strong, strong, Thief in the Shadows! Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle Godzilla is stomping through a city until he sees another lizard destroying the city. This lizard was Smaug. Smaug: Hey you, this is my city, and you better scram! Godzilla roars back. FIGHT! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=59JFn4pyedM Smaug charges at Godzilla and scratches him with his claws, causing Godzilla to stumble back. Godzilla shoots an Atomic Breath at Smaug, who counters with his fire breath, causing the two monsters to stumble back. Godzilla: ROAR! Smaug quickly dodges another Atomic Breath and throws a building at Godzilla, who destroys it with an Atomic Breath. Smaug: You will not beat me, you disgusting creature! Godzilla smacks Smaug with his tail, causing the Dragon King to trip. Smaug quickly headbutts Godzilla as Godzilla stumbles into a crane, which gives him an idea. Godzilla: ROAR! Godzilla throws the crane at Smaug, which hits him in the head. Godzilla then quickly fires an Atomic Breath, causing Smaug to get hurled back. Smaug then flies at Godzilla, who sees it coming and hits Smaug with a building, severely hurting Smaug. Smaug: I will roast you! Smaug then prepares to trick Godzilla as he stands still, causing Godzilla to throw a building. Smaug quickly grabs the building and shields himself from the Atomic Breath and shoots fire at Godzilla, burning the Kaiju's skin. Godzilla roars in pain as Smaug then notices one of Godzilla's pressure points and quickly scrapes Godzilla's hip, causing Godzilla to roar in pain. Godzilla is on the ground as Smaug arrogantly stomps towards him. Smaug: You were a fool to challenge me, O King of Monsters. Now, I shall end our conflict! Smaug then prepares to end Godzilla's life with his Fire Breath, but Godzilla quickly scratches Smaug at his fatal weak point. Smaug: ARGH! Smaug shoots Fire from his mouth, but Godzilla quickly dodges and fires his most Powerful Atomic Breath, which critically hit Smaug's weak point, causing the Dragon king to explode. Smaug: NO! Smaug's guts spill everywhere on Godzilla, who decides to go back to the sea to rest. KO! Conclusion Boomstick: The Hobbit fans are gonna be angry about this! Wiz: This battle was surprisingly close. Smaug took the intelligence and speed advantage, but Godzilla took everything with ease. Boomstick: I mean, the dude literally took a City Level blast with no injuries, while Smaug literally got killed by an arrow. AN ARROW! Wiz: Plus, Smaug has little combat experience, so he came unprepared to deal with Godzilla's constant punishment. Plus, Smaug's most powerful tool, his Fire Breath, was very unaffective against Godzilla due to him having to rapidly recharge it. Boomstick: Looks like Smaug's defeat was just a Godzilla size fail! Wiz: The winner is Godzilla Trivia *This is the first time a Godzilla character is used in Shrek's Death Battles, and is also the first time they win. *This is the first a Hobbit character is used in Shrek's Death Battles, and is also the first time they lose. *This is the first time Shrek had to nerf a character just to make the fight fair. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Kaiju' Themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Shrek-it Ralph Category:Dragons themed death battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Original vs Homage/Rip-Off' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016